dissidiashufflefandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Tsuchimi
Rin Tsuchimi is a seventeen year-old high school student and the male protagonist in the series. In the game, Rin is the role that the player assumes. As noted by Kaede, Rin's main virtue is his kindness. This is both his greatest strength, as the girls love him because of this, and his greatest weakness, as shown later in the story by his indecisiveness and goal to make everyone happy, which usually ends up hurting them instead. Rin tends to show minimal initiative when dealing with the girls around him (mostly because of the abuse he receives by fellow male classmates over his perceived relationship with his childhood friend Kaede). However, he starts to spend more and more time with both Lisianthus (Sia) and Nerine after they arrive and starts to develop feelings for them. With regards to Kaede, he thinks of her as a childhood friend only. When people comment that he and Kaede would make a good couple, Rin either waves it off or says that it is strange to think of it that way. This distance kept between them is caused in part by Kaede and Rin's dark past. He has chosen Nerine as his future wife. Original Appearance Rin first appeared in the visual novel Shuffle! as the main protaganist. In Dissidia: Shuffle! History Rin lost both his parents at a young age, causes unknown as no bodies were found. After their deaths, he began living with his childhood friend, Kaede Fuyou, and her father, Cloud Strife. Rin learned the basic principles of swordsmanship from Cloud as well as basic alchemy and the principles of magic. At age 12, he was put in a life or death situation which awakened the dormant power within him: This dormant power called fourth his keyblade. Afterwards, he was found by Cloud. Rin found that he had no recollection of what had happened and could remember nothing but a warm light. This would not be the last time he would awaken his power. In his second year in highschool, age 17, while shopping for some groceries, he encountered a teenage girl with red hair, gold eyes, and slightly pointed ears indicating that she was one of the gods. She asked for his advice on which pack of meat she should buy. When he finished helping her, she said they would meet again and she called him Rin-kun. On his way home from the grocery, he was passing by the old park near his home, he suddenly stopped when he heard singing. Almost as if entranced by the singing, he followed the source and spotted a girl sitting in one of the swings. She had blue hair, red eyes, and long pointed ears indicating that she was one of the devils. He made his presence known to her and she immediately stopped singing. She spoke in a soft tone. When he complemented her for her singing she was very humble and said there are others better than her. she said they would meet again and she called him Rin-sama. He wondered if he had ever met the two girls but figured that he probably would see them again. The next day, he did. He found out the god's name was Lisianthus and the devil's name was Nerine; he also learned that he was a marriage candidate for both of them and that he would have to chose one or the other. Three months later, in the evening, he saw Nerine standing outside his house. when he tried to talk to her, she tried to leave, he quickly grabbed her by the arm; bits of his memory started to flow back. When he looked at her he saw saddness in her eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. That night they made love. He wouldn't see her for five days until he got a call to meet her on the school roof. When he arrived he saw her standing before him. After her confession to Rin about Lycoris' identity and her own love for Rin (which had blossomed during her effort to fulfill Lycoris' last wish) she decides it would be better if she were dead, to which Rin replies by asking if she would like to play a game; if he can get to where she is by five o'clock the next day, then the show goes on. When he finds her, he tells her that he can understand what Lycoris wanted and that she needs to sing and smile as herself otherwise Lycoris can't do so with her. After he tells her this, he embraces her and asks, "Can we smile together?" A tear drops from her cheek as she replies, "Yes..." She looks up at him and smiles, "Yes!" Fighting Style When Rin fights he utilizes samurai esque moves and powerful hits. His limit breaker, Blade Charge, covers his keyblade in a bright light and also summons swords of light that attack enemies at long range. For his finisher, he twirls his weapon around over his head while all the other blades dance around him forming a vortex of swords. This is his final limit move called Blade Storm. Weapon Rin's Keyblade is about the size of an o'katana. Its name Aura Breaker.